The Roommate
by neeedfoood
Summary: After the death of Ranka Fujioka, Haruhi had to pick up the pieces of her life. With a help from a stranger, Haruhi gets a job and has a place to live along with a male roommate. How will the Host Club take the news?


The Roommate

**The Roommate**

**A/N:** This is my second fanfic ever and my first fanfic is not even finished. I absolutely love Ouran High School Host Club and I wanted to write this fanfic to ease my "addiction" to the series. Just to warn any readers, I will not be updating regularly because I am busy during this time but I do hope you all enjoy!

**Summary:** After the death of Ranka Fujioka, Haruhi had to pick up the pieces of her life. With a help from a stranger, Haruhi gets a job and has a place to live along with a male roommate. How will the Host Club take the news?

**Pairings:** Haruhi x Host Club, and eventually Haruhi x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.

**Chapter 1:**

Haruhi Fujioka considered her self a very reasonable person. There were few things that ever really bothered her. Although since joining the Ouran Host Club Haruhi found her self becoming more and more affected by the clubs antics. Thus, her admirable practicality was slipping away everyday, especially today.

There was a blizzard at Ouran High School and the 'King' of the host club thought it would be fit to turn the host club into a winter wonderland. There was actual real snow covering the ground and a highly advanced snow machine. Igloos were scattered amongst the music room along with an ice bar that was being handled by the mischievous twins.

It almost seemed ethereal in a way but Haruhi could not help but feel extremely annoyed by the idea. Not only was it terribly freezing outside, but she also had to endure the freezing environment inside. The idea would have seemed better if it was scorching hot outdoors instead of the middle of winter. Haruhi isolated herself on one side of the room and no one really seemed to notice. Her toes were almost frozen and she could not feel her hands. It seemed to her that she was not the only one suffering these extreme circumstances.

Over in the corner Haruhi could see Honey-senpai trying to enjoy frozen cakes on an ice table. There was also Mori-senpai who was sitting on one of the ice chairs while his teeth were chattering away. It ended up that Mori-senpai had given Honey-senpai most of his warm clothing so that the little senior would not freeze to death. Still, Honey-senpai was finding it very difficult to enjoy himself because of his inability to eat any sweets during today's festivities. This was not a good sign in Haruhi's mind considering the recent events of Honey-senpai's withdrawal to sweets.

In the other part of the room Haruhi noticed a very stoic host attempting to type on his laptop but finding it very difficult because of his freezing hands and frozen laptop keys. Haruhi swore she saw a dark shadow cast over Kyoya-senpai's eyes because of the situation, but it was very hard to tell because her eyelashes were covered in snow.

Haruhi glanced at the ice bar that the twins were managing. She had to admit that all did not seem lost. For the cold had caused the twins to cuddle up and do the act that made many of the clients go wild. It seemed that the twins were catering to most of the clients which was odd to Haruhi since Tamaki-senpai usually had that distinct honor.

With the twins entertaining most of the freezing clients, Haruhi wondered where their enthusiastic host King was. Usually the host King was the easiest out of all the hosts to spot because of his flamboyant nature, but after scanning the area more than twice, Haruhi still did not see any sign of him. Then she realized that she did not search the igloos.

After peeking in several of them she noticed a huddled form in one of the ice structures. A shivering and over-dramatically depressed Tamaki-senpai was in one the igloos sulking. He looked like a wounded puppy to Haruhi and she could not help but feel a tiny bit sympathetic to the Host King. Sure this entire fiasco was his idea, but Haruhi knew that Tamaki-senpai had nothing but good intentions. Since he did not seem to notice her looking at him she went in the igloo and placed her hand delicately on his shoulder.

Tamaki jumped at the touch and his mood changed completely when he saw Haruhi.

"Haruhiiiiiii!" Tamaki sang. His eyes instantly had a sparkle in them and his arms immediately encircled Haruhi.

"Senpai!" Haruhi chocked out, "I can't breathe."

Tamaki loosened his hold on Haruhi somewhat but still had her in his arms.

"Oh my darling daughter, did you miss your father so much that you just had to see him?! Huh huh?"

"No" Haruhi dimly stated.

In a flash Tamaki was in the corner of the igloo back to his depressed state.

'Oh geez, not this again' Haruhi thought.

"Senpai, I was only wondering where you were because most of the customers are with Hikaru and Karou and not with you. Why are you all alone in the igloo any way?"

"Oh that, well…you see…uhhh…."

Since Tamaki-senpai was babbling on, Haruhi felt it only necessary to leave him since he did not have anything coherent to say.

Once Tamaki took notice of Haruhi's departure he immediately shouted, "I HATE THE COLD!"

Haruhi turned her head very slowly towards Tamaki whose face was half smiling and half fearful.

"Senpai, you mean to tell me that you hate the cold yet you came up with this idea for a winter freaking wonderland?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Daughter! Do not use such foul language!" whined Tamaki.

All of the sudden it hit Haruhi. This situation seemed so similar to the other situations that she usually experienced with the Host Club that she realized that being practical with the situation would make no sense at all. That was the only practical solution. So instead of punishing Tamaki-senpai, she laughed instead. And it felt good, very good.

"Ha ha ha ha, you are such a fool Tamaki-senpai! I can't….believe…ha ha ha ha!" Haruhi could not seem to stop laughing and had to hold her aching stomach in the process.

Tamaki was completely dumbfounded but that soon went away once he saw how happy Haruhi seemed to be.

He started laughing hysterically as well.

Suddenly, Haruhi stopped, "Why are you laughing senpai?" stated Haruhi with a death glare towards Tamaki.

Tamaki was suddenly very scared and it could be cleary seen through his face. Haruhi suddenly smiled.

"Tamaki-senpai, you are too much but what would we do without you" she said smiling.

"Come on senpai, the club festivities are almost over and that means we can finally get rid of all of this snow. And you better get out of there and help!"

"Y-yes, I'll be there in a minute"

"You better" Haruhi mumbled.

As Tamaki saw Haruhi walking towards the other Host Club members he could not help but smile at the situation that they were in. It was no surprise to everyone how much he cherished Haruhi, he was her father after all! Well not technically but he was her fatherly figure, which was what he always told himself even with Haruhi constantly denying him of that title. But Tamaki still could not help but think of the words she had said to him. 'What would we do without you?' Did that mean she could stand him more now, that she needed him?

He probably was making it a bigger deal than it was but those words did something to him. It made him really happy, it really did. It may have been him that had started the club but to imagine the Host Club without her seemed unreal. It felt as if she had always been part of the club. He may be the glue that stuck everyone together in the club, but Haruhi was the one that made everything so much better. Life was so much better for him and all of the host club members since she came.

The more Tamaki thought about it the more he realized what the club would do without Haruhi, what they would do without her in their lives, especially his.


End file.
